<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Warm Sun by Branithar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649088">Bright Warm Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar'>Branithar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Body Horror, M/M, Solarpunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a futuristic AU in which the whole world was like “Let’s take care of our planet for future generations,” and signed a bunch of agreements, but America, of course, was like “Fuk u, u can’t tell us what to do,” Awsten reflects on his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashton Irwin/Awsten Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Fics [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright Warm Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe we’re finally here,” Awsten murmured, gazing up in awe at the house in front of him, “I never thought we’d make it.”</p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Ashton grumbled, following him from the shuttle, “My driving isn’t <em>that</em> bad.” </p><p>“I swear to god you almost killed us like a billion times on the way here,” Awsten argued, taking Ashton’s hand and pulling him to the front door as he fished the key out of his pocket. </p><p>Awsten’s thumbprint didn’t work for biometric scanners, so they’d had to have special locks installed. It was said that physical keys were less secure, but, growing up in Houston, he’d met plenty of people who’d been mutilated by thieves. Even if he could use normal locks, he’d rather lose a key than a thumb.</p><p>They went upstairs to their rooftop garden, finding Beans sunbathing on a solar panel. Awsten ran a hand through her speckled fur as they passed, drawing a small <em>mrrp!</em> as she woke and blinked up at them blearily. </p><p>Awsten pulled Ashton to the lounge and stripped his sweater and shirt, stretching and closing his eyes against the bright, warm sun. He didn’t think he’d ever get over the joy of being able to stand in the sun without feeling his skin boil. </p><p>Ashton tugged at his hand, pulling him onto the lounge and resting his head on his chest. Awsten wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head before lying back and letting his eyes slip shut. </p><p>“So what did they say?” </p><p>Ashton never let Awsten tell him the results while they were still at the clinic. He always said that if it was ever bad news he’d rather find out at home than somewhere as public as a waiting room. </p><p>“Still cancer free.” Awsten replied, just as he had after every appointment for about seven years now. </p><p>“Thank god.”</p><p>“You say that every time,” Awsten replied. </p><p>“I’m grateful every time.” Ashton trailed his hand down Awsten’s chest, fingertips catching on the seams of his synthetic skin, the mark of a city-born American. “I dunno what I’d do if it came back.”</p><p>Although the surgeries had been long and the recovery painful, Awsten counted himself lucky. Most people didn’t escape to countries that offered such procedures for less than a fortune. Most people could do nothing but watch as pieces of skin withered, chunks sliding off at the slightest agitation. Most people died young and in agony. </p><p>“Doctor Madden says I could look at getting my lungs reconstructed now.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Uh huh. I’ll be able to do actual exercise with you.” </p><p>“And sleep without a ventilator.” </p><p>Awsten groaned. “God, I can’t wait.” </p><p>“Mm.” Ashton pressed his lips to Awsten’s chest. “Geoff’s party is coming up, by the way.” </p><p>“Fuck, seriously?” </p><p>“I know. I can’t believe it’s been ten years since you guys got here.” </p><p>Awsten wondered what Houston was like now. It wouldn’t surprise him if all that was left was a crater full of acid and nuclear waste. He tapped Ashton’s shoulder. </p><p>“Come on. Yoga time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, domestic fluff is so weird to write. We'll be back to your regularly scheduled violence and sad times soon though. </p><p>This was prompt based! I don't remember where it was from, but I had “I can’t believe we’re finally here. I never thought we’d make it." for this one.</p><p>    I run tran5rightsos on Tumblr! Feel free to send asks about this or any of my other 5sos fics!</p><p>    Comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>